I'm Sorry
by RockStep
Summary: ***TFA JET TWINS*** The twins get into a feud causing Jetfire to storm off somewhere far from base. Though, he runs into Cons who try to hunt him down. Injured, the lost twin finds his way back only to be greeted by firing guns as Autobots defend the base. As Jetstorm tries to rescue his twin inbetween fire, he meets his own unforseen end (FOR PICTURE, SEE PROFILE)


**BEFORE YOU FREAKIN' READ! HOLD UP!**

I want to give a thanks to "WingedWolf101" for requesting and giving me the idea(s) to write this story. I give half, YES half of the credit for the making of the story. So here you go, Wolfy!

* * *

"You KNOW BETTER THAN TO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT!" yelled Sentinel Prime at the twins. Pacing back and forth in an empty hallway, Sentinel thought of many different things to yell at the two smaller bots as they stood in formation. "Y-You two could of…COMPLETELY destroyed…the…energon mine!" Pacing even faster, the larger bot stopped to catch his breath, "Doing a 'tag-team' thing in a small space is NOT ALLOWED. Especially in a small-enclosed space like a mine, you-you could've killed some of our own troops! Or even killed yourselves!"

Jetfire quickly tried to clean up, "Sir, please! WE thought-"

"Just SHUT IT!" Sentinel glared. He cleared this throat to finish what he was about to say. "I want you two, to go back to your room, and think about what you did. I CAN'T believe that I have to treat you like children! You two have been alive long enough to know what 'to do' and what 'not to' do." Sentinel turned his back to the twins and pointed to the end of the hallway where their room was. The twins walked quietly to their room without looking up and as they walked, Jetstorm tried to hide his smile and giggles. Once Jetfire closed the door, the two waited for Sentinel's footsteps to disappear.

"HA! We did it! WE Finally-!"

"Shut up, Jetstorm!" Jetfire interrupted. Suddenly, Jetstorm's giddy mood turned awfully confused, "W-what? What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Jetfire pushed Jetstorm to the closest wall and yelled, "You EMBARESSED me in front of EVERYBODY! Blurr, Perceptor, Rodimus, and HELL, even Longarm Prime! You're just lucky Ultra Magnus wasn't there. Primus, help me! When I said 'We should show everyone our new combo move', I never meant it to happen somewhere where we could of KILLED ALL OF OUR OWN FRIENDS!" As Jetfire tried to calm down through his panic attack, Jetstorm tried to recap what happened.

At first, he thought it would be cool to show everybody their new combo move that could kill so many decepticons at once that they could get a whole new place on their rank. But to show just how amazing the move would be, he had to look for a dark place to be so that people could see the flames and wind shine as they would move extremely fast in all directions. Though, when they were showing off the move not to long ago, Jetstorm made the mistake to choose a cave or 'energon mine' that was too small to fit the two speedy jets. And when Jetfire was about to finish off the move with a big bang, he hit the top of the cave causing rocks and flames to fall towards the crowd of on looking bots. As the rocks fell, the sparks from the fire set off some tossed away energon cubes, which undoubtedly caused a chain reaction of explosions. Thankfully, everybody got out of the mine okay.

"But…Bro." Jetstorm slowly put his hands on Jetfire's shoulders as he breathed heavily. "Calm down, it's not like their gonna down grade us on our rank or anything." Jetfire looked up with absolute anger and embarrassment as he brushed off his twin's hands from off his shoulders. "You know what, Brother? This isn't the only time you've embarrassed me. In fact, this isn't the first time you've almost killed everybody and Sentinel makes me the one to blame!" Pushing aside Jetstorm, Jetfire looked back and mumbled, "Why do I even bother with you."

Before Jetfire left the room, he heard his brother slam his back against the wall and slide onto the floor in a slow manner. He can tell that the words were very effective since the aura in the room turned dark quickly. Though, when the door opened, Jetfire didn't turn around to look at his brother's face to see if the words hurt as much as he thought they did. There was a short silence before he walked out of the room leaving behind his heart broken sibling. The door closed itself behind the disturbed mech with a quiet plume of air. He crossed his arms as he walked down the hallway to a door that lead to the outside. Opening the door, the sun was beginning to set and the sky glowed with an orangish-pink glow. Though at the corner of his sight, clouds from the explosion coated the sky ruining the beautiful sunset. "Eurgh!" Jetfire scowled. The clouds reminded him of the whole accident which made him to get riled up again. He transformed into his jet mode and blasted off into the horizon where he thought that he could get away from everything and all of his emotions.

Flying through the sky, he could feel the cool air flowing around his body. A nice breeze and fresh air. He transformed back into robot mode when he felt that he got far enough away from the base. Landing on his feet, he looked at the sunset with bliss; finally feeling at ease. Everything that happened is gone, the feeling of embarrassment is gone. By tomorrow, no one will even bring up the topic of what happened. It was all an accident. The calming words Jetfire thought up of to erase the past began to blur out all of the anger that was embedded in his mainframe. He sat down on his aft to gaze at the sunset now that everything seems to be at peace again. Though, with all of the anger flushed out, something else began to push up through Jetfire's mind: regret. What he said to Jetstorm back in their room, everything that he said was taken seriously. Almost imagining things, he swore that he heard Jetstorm say something before he left. Jetfire looked down at the ground ignoring the sunset as he now tried to forget what he said. Playing with his thumbs, he tried to think of an apology to say. Hopefully, the apology will be forgivable. Suddenly, without hesitation, Jetfire sprung up to return to base and to comfort his brother. "It wasn't your fault? No…we should've….maybe..nah. Frag." He sat back down to think of a better way to approach the situation. Playing with his fingers again, he tried to force himself to get back up. "I need to tell him…that I'm sorry. But-how?" He walked a couple feet in front of him, then walked back to the spot where he sat. Another hint of courage flickered in his chest as he thought of the perfect apology. This time, he knows that he's ready to go. Though, as he readied for take off, something stopped him.

Off in the distance, he heard a huge explosion that shook the ground, followed by a huge gust of ash and dust hurtling towards him at an alarming speed. The cloud quickly died when it got a few feet from his position but blew air into his face. He quickly jumped to his senses when another explosion and then another, but in different spots around the last detonation. Standing his ground, he patiently waited for another explosion to go off, though his hopes were shot down over time. The sky was filled with black clouds, and the orange-pink azure was ruined once more. He debated whether or not to go scope out what was happening…it seemed like the right idea. So, he transformed and flew towards the detonation zone. Everything was quiet as he traveled over the loose ground beneath him; the one part of Cybertron with dirt and dust where it was said Decepticons buried things to keep personal treasures away form other Decepticons. Suddenly, another explosion went off causing the bot to get startled and loose his balance. Though, he was quick to get back into his concentration to fly even faster to see if anybody was in trouble. Looking out past new hazy clouds, there were no signs of life until at the corner of his radar there were two life signals.

Jetfire landed to find the two bots who seemed to be in trouble. He called out, "HEEEELLLooo?" He then realized that something wasn't right. But before he could calculate his current situation, a ginormous combustion of fire and dust exploded behind him. He flew through the air and collided with the ground jamming his sensors. A crazed laughter came from where the explosion went off, "HAHAHAHHAHAH! _WHAT THE FRAG JUST HAPPENED_!? 'tsh-tsh-ths' **You idiot! YOU HIT SOMETHING! **'tsh-tsh-tsh' Awwe, _I hope it's okay! HAHAHAHAHAHH!"_

The loud outburst from the other bot registered through Jetfire's mind, it's Blitzwing. And it wasn't to hard to figure out that his partner was none other than Lugnut. The orange bot took fast to try to pick himself up and get out of there as soon as possible, but he feared that his actions were to slow. Blitzwing put his hands on his hips at the side of the fallen mech, "Tisk- tisk, _What a shame NutLug, but we have a lost Autobot, Heheh! And it looks like he's scared!" _

"First of all you idiot!" Lugnut said as he walked up to the scene of the fallen bot, "It's LUGNUT! Not NutLug and KILL THE DAMN AUTOSCUM BEFORE IT CALLS FOR HELP!" Blitzwing let out of snort of laugher as he picked up Jetfire by his throat and shoved him into Lugnut's optic, " _AWE! But look at his cute 'wittle face'!" _

Then out of nowhere, Blitzwing threw the bot onto the ground as hard as he could. As his body bounced off the ground, Jetfire tried to transform. Though in the midst of transformation, Blitzwing shot off Jetfire's left arm. A loud outcry came out of Jetfire as he crashed back onto the ground in a heap of pain. He screamed as he bled all over; the pain overwhelmed his body and tears ran down his face. Blitzwing towered over the smaller mech with a huge smile on his faceplate. Jetfire breathed heavily as he was lifted off the ground and thrown again. The crazed Con laughed at the sight of his power over the small Autobot. Lugnut turned around as he picked up a piece of metal off the ground, "Would you finish him already, I already got what I need."

"Tsk, you're no fun," he replied calmly. Setting both cannons onto Jetfire's riddled body, he began to charge up his finishing blow.

Jetfire opened his optics to view the two cannons aimed at his body; hot and ready to fire. He knew that he only had seconds to move before Blitzwing would fire, but the pain of his missing arm stunned him. The cannons began to finish charging, then suddenly stopped. Blitzwing still stood in position waiting for the guns to fire when he noticed that nothing was happening. He stood back up, "**What the hell?! Are these things JAMMED? I just got them fixed!**" The cannons showed perfect function, though it seemed that the system only overheated from charging for too long. Jetfire took his chance to get up and escape as the Con readied his guns again. One foot in front of the other, he ran as quickly as he could hoping to be at a far enough distance to disappear off the enemies radar.

The crazed Con shot his cannons towards the sky to test them out, though when he finished he saw that Jetfire was gone. "Wha- **Where did he go!**" Blitzwing hollered.

"You LOST HIM! Ergh, It doesn't matter- we got what we need so let's go!" Lugnut replied, irritated.

"_NO! I wanted to kill HIM! _–tsh-tsh-ths- I'm going after him anyways, before he tells his 'Daddy' what happened. Besides, we might be able to find out where their base is."

Lugnut replied, "No! We don't need to find their base. Megatron never said- Blitzwing?!"

Before Lugnut could finish, Blitzwing was already on the move.

"Primus, blessed. Of all the partners I get associated with," he grumbled as he transformed. "GET THE HELL BACK OVER HERE!"

Running still in a frenzy, Jetfire tried to activate his boosters to fly in robot mode, but they weren't responding. He worried to see the Cons behind him, catching up to finish what they started. Though he couldn't hear anything over his feet clanging against the rock ground as he tried to run faster. The feeling of his missing arm ached, and the pain spread through out his body causing him to slow down slightly. sWhen, at the corner of his optic, he saw the Cons hot on his tail. By instinct, he took out an emergency hand-gun and fired at Lugnut. That only aggravated him. The much larger Con transformed, "Why you Little scum!" And with his right arm, he readied his P.o.K.E. Within seconds, the bomb made impact a few feet from the bot, sweeping him off of his feet. Blitzwing was second to transform and land nearly on top of Lugnut. "_HEHe! We got him! And NOW he goes BOOM!"_

Again, Blitwing readied his cannons and aimed it at Jetfire. This time, Jetfire only had so much energy left to look his enemy in the eyes. More of his energon spilled over the ground making him lightheaded. Though when he looked up, he was horrified to see the cannons aimed at his chest. His last option was to close his eyes and hope for the best. "_Bye, bye,_" Blitzwing mocked with a demonic laughter.

Abruptly, Blitzwing was cut short by a burst of fire coming from behind Jetfire. His cannons fired towards the sky as he fell backwards with a loud grunt. Lugnut was slow to realize the next round of fire to come towards him. Half of the Autobot bases' troops were lead by Rodimus and ready to shoot down the antagonists. Behind Rodimus was Jetstorm who stood and watched as the soldiers fired their guns. "Where's Jetfire!" Jetstorm shouted over the guns. Looking around past he bullets, he saw Jetfire as he shielded himself. "Rodimus, sir! I found him!" he yelled as he ran out into the storm. "Jetstorm! Argh, HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Jetstorm flew towards his helpless brother with open arms trying to swipe him out of the field. Though, it wasn't soon after when the Autobots had to fire again as Blitzwing was quick to recover. Lugnut, on the other hand, had his P.o.K.E recharging the whole time and thrusted his arm to the ground setting off another huge explosion. The ground shook massively throwing everyone onto their backs and pushing them aside with heavy gusts of wind and debris. Jetstorm, luckily crashed next to Jetfire with a shield in hand.

Everything went quiet. The dust settled to the ground slowly revealing a few fallen troops and the two Decepticons. Blitzwing picked himself up in fury, "Before you set off your bomb –tsh-tsh-tsh- **AT LEAST YELL OR SOMETHING!**"

"Those Autobots were attacking us! What was I suppose to do, let them carry on!?" In the middle of their feud, Rodimus called for another round of fire. "FIRE! We must protect the base!" Rodimus announced firing his gun. "Base? –tsh-tsh-tsh- _OHHH, we found it! _–tsh-tsh-tsh- You know what that means right," Blitzwing said as he ran for cover behind a huge rock. Once Lugnut found his way to Blitzwing, he continued, "We can probably kill off this small brigade and retrieve some energon to fill our tanks. And maybe, we can-"

"No! It's too risky. We need to get out of here."

Never the less Blitzwing continued with his plan, though Lugnut's optic caught the twins offside trying to help each other out. Jetstorm picked up Jetfire and carried him slowly away from the hail of fire. Everything slowed down in Lugnut's vision as he locked on to the two bots limping away. They were the ones who got them in the mess of bullets, and the orange one called for back up. He snapped. "No! I won't let those brats walk away so easy!" He stood up, pushing aside Blitzwing as he pulled out his Atomic Mace. Breaking apart a small piece of his mace was a long blade. "**You idiot! What are you doing?!**"

Without answer, Lugnut threw the blade with all of his anger at the twins. The blade whisked by the bullets and through the dust in great speed. Rodimus caught the blade in his sight and warrned, "JETSTORM! MOVE!" Though, as Jetstorm finally turned around to see the blade, it had already pierced through his chest leaving him speechless. He looked down at the sight of the humongous shard that barely missed his brother. Jetfire opened his optics when he felt warm engeron drip onto his frame, thinking that it was his blood. Only to be horrified to see Jetstorm struggling to stand with the blade weighing him down. The firing stopped, and the troops along with the Decepticons watched as Jetstorm fell to his knees. "Erghnnngh? W-what?" His arms gave out dropping Jetfire onto his side. He slowly brought up his arms to grasp the blade in desperate need to pull it out. His blood gushed out as he slipped it out only slightly. He let out a whimper as the agony spread out through his entire body shifting to weakness. He fell to his knees along with the dagger. The twin sat on his knees struggling to say his final words when he finally collapsed onto his side with his last breath, "I'm sorry, brother". Jetfire laid next to him in disbelief and shock; his brother's blood spread out to his hand; still warm. He rejected the sight with a scared shaky moan. Everyone was silent. "Heilige Scheiße. You…got him." Blitzwing said with slight joy. He turned his head to see all of the Autobot soldiers with their guns pointed to the ground, Rodimus also in complete shock. Rodimus slowly turned his head towards the Decepticons in anger, his gaze gave Blitzwing a small shutter. "Fire…" he breathed. "I SAID FIRE!"

The Autobots turned their attention back to the Cons with fear as they shot them with all they had. "ERgh! Let's go. WE killed them and you had your fun," Lugnut mentioned.

"_Hmmm…alright I guess_."

They transformed quickly and flew out towards the remaining sunset. Rodimus himself ran out towards the twins in worry. "Get some medical bots, NOW!" At the corner of his eye, he watched as Jetfire tried to get closer to Jetstorm. Slipping his hand under his fallen brother's, he tried to talk. "Jetstorm?...wake up…c'mon." Rodimus ran over with a startled attitude, "No-No Jetfire. Don't touch him, okay? You'll get blood all over yourself."

"He's…gonna wake up. He's just faking. I know HIM!" Jetfire yelled as tears streamed down his face. His voice became watery and raspy, "Jetstorm! WAKE UP!" Rodimus tried to pick him up the scared bot, but Jetfire pushed him off as he tried to hold Jetstorm's hand. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME! JETSTORM! PLEASE! WAKE UP, YOU'RE OKAY!" he screamed.

"STOP IT!" Rodimus yelled grabbing the helpless twin as he sobbed. Medical bots made their way through the action, handling Jetstorm onto a stretcher.

Jetfire watched in fear; they rushed Jetstorm into an emergency vehicle bot where they tried to remove the blade. The horror and mayhem was devastating for everyone, especially Jetfire who only barely witnessed what happened. The last thing he remembered was standing against Rodimus who was trying to help him stand up when everything went black.

In the blackout, all he could recall was the feeling of warm energon on his face and chest. The blood from his brother. And the last thing Jetstorm said, "I'm sorry." He came out so far just to say he was sorry. And because of that, for what he did, he was rewarded with an unseen death and a cold sword. Sharp pain.

Eventually, Jetfire became conscious again lying on a recovery bed in a dark room with dimmed lighting. He felt his left arm reattached. Making a fist with his newly attached arm, he tried to sit up but only to feel cold servos push him back down lightly. "No, no, don't sit up." Said a young female medical bot. "Um, you can't sit up yet…you're still recovering." She seamed a little uneasy, but Jetfire didn't care to notice, "Where's…Jetstorm…He's…alright right?" He was extremely intoxicated to the point where he could barely keep his optics open. The Fembot hesitated to answer, "He-he's in…a surgery room right now. It's been a few hours since I've heard any progress. But I-I know they'll fix him!" She tried to be very supportive of her uneasy situation, but to no extent. The Fembot saw tears bitterly slide out of Jetfire's closed optics. "It's…my fault…that he's…gonna die. I shouldn't…have said…what I said", he mumbled. The Fem felt his depression, and now worried if his brother was going to be okay. Leaning against the wall next to Jetfire's feet, she tired again to be supportive. "He felt bad too, earlier. He ran all over the base looking for you, but didn't say why…Then we heard Magnus yell 'Decepticons'! and everyone panicked. So, once everyone got out onto the field…I was told that Jet-er…you're brother tagged along to see if you were apart…of whatever." Her voice died; she felt that she was making the situation worse mentioning Jetstorm. Luckily for her, he fell back asleep. She let out an exhale, "Primus. Why do I always get the emotional patients."

The hours turned into a couple days before Jetfire decided to wake up. His fear to hear the horrible news uninspired him to get up. The anti-biotics wore off and the soreness of his arm gave him a headache. Opening his eyes, he was still in the same room but the lights were off. He then sat up slowly to look at the time: 3:45 am. No one should be awake, maybe just a couple night guards. He paused to look around the room to see if anyone was with him. Nobody. A small sigh exited his mouth, putting one leg over the other, he sat at the edge of the bed to stand up. His legs were still very gauche causing him to fall onto his knees. "Frag" he slurred. At the corner of his hearing were footsteps down the hall. They paused in front of his door waiting for it to open. There were a couple seconds of silence before anything happened, then the door opened. It was Rodimus. He held a small tray of medicine and energon, but once he saw Jetfire, he gasped. Rodimus quickly placed the tray onto the floor to aid the smaller bot. "What are you doing out of bed, you should still be resting." A helping hand wrapped around Jetfire and another hand was pressed against his chest. They slowly rose together and walked towards the bed. Jetfire sat down with his hands on his face, "Is…he okay?"

"What? Oh scrap- no. He's fine," Rodimus said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It took 47 hours to fix the damage and to repair his spark chamber. But don't stress- don't worry. He's recovering rapidly. The blade just missed his spark; though caused major damage to his main energon line-er- which was fixed too. heh. All in all, he's fine."

A burst of relief made Jetfire look up, "Primus! Can I see him!"

Rodimus wasn't surprised to hear the question and let out a sigh, "Hate to brake to you kid, but-"

There was a pause as Rodimus looked at Jetfire. The younger bots excitement slowly began to die at the thought of waiting. But Rodimus smiled as he continued, "He can't wait to see you, again." His frown turned into a bright relieved smile when Jetfire lifted himself up. "Thanks."

Down the dimmed hall was one of the recovery rooms where Jetstorm was sleeping. Rodimus opened the door letting in Jetfire first. To his first sight, he saw Jetstorm lying down on a recovery bed far off the right of the room playing videogames on his holograph. "Jetstorm!" yelled a familiar voice. Jetstorm put down his holograph and turned his head quickly, "Jetfire?!" Jetfire ran over quickly to Jetstorm's bed.

He smiled as he began to cry, "Primus, Jetstorm. You scared me! I thought you were dead!" Jetstorm paused, "Sorry, Bro. I- didn't mean to scare you or anything. You scared me!" The tears flowed heavier from Jetfire's eyes, he gasped for air at the sight of his happily healed brother. But his regret still haunted him. With a gentle smile, Jetstorm sat up and gave Jetfire a reassuring hug pulling him down onto the bed along side him. He cried some more until his sobs turned into soft giggles of tears and relief. It was over, it was finally over.

**End.**

* * *

**Notes: **So here's a little backstory to this. I waited to write this story until after i got surgery done in my mouth (couple wisdom teeth needed to come out) and i wanted to know what it was like to be intoxicated. It felt pretty freakn' crazy. But here's the reason, i wanted to add the part where Jetfire was intoxicated to add a more realistic affect to my FF. And the pain spread all over my mouth and gave me a headache, which i also added to the story. Anyways, I hoped you like teh story WingedWolf, it was a hell of fun to make. And thanks for the idea.


End file.
